Giving Gifts
by A.L. Plurabelle
Summary: Glee Kink Meme fill: Quinn's sad, and Brittany tries to make it up to her by getting her a gift. The gift? Rachel Berry. Faberry. Rated M.
1. Giving Gifts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, nor any of its characters.

Based on a Glee-Kink-Meme prompt: glee-kink-meme . livejournal 36785 . html ? thread=49435569

In short, Quinn's sad, and Brittany tries to make it up to her by getting her a gift. The gift? Rachel Berry.

_**Giving Gifts**_

**Chapter One: Giving Gifts**

* * *

She looked on at the girl, her face down, reading the same page in that book over and over, not having the will or desire to do anything but. Brittany frowned, pursing her lips as the bell for glee club ended and the others started to leave the room: all with varying levels of vigor but none with less than Quinn, who nearly had to drag herself out of the room.

—Quinn? Brittany said, going over to the girl.

Quinn picked her head up, dark circles under her eyes. _Quinn isnt getting any sleep_, Brittany pouted, walking beside as they made their way out, _she looks so miserable_.

—Are you alright? You look worse than when I made Lord Tubbington quit smoking.

—Yeah, yeah, B. I'm fine. Quinn enjoyed a slight smile before returning to her melancholy. I'll see you later, alright?

Brittany nodded, stopping as Quinn slowly made her way through the halls, and turning a corner, she was gone, and Brittany was alone. Until she turned around, where Rachel Berry had been. She looked concerned, in her own way.

—Good afternoon, Brittany, she said.

—Hiya, Rachel.

—Is Quinn alright? She certainly hasn't seem quite herself in the recent weeks. Rachel cocked her head and stared up at Brittany.

—I don't know. She says she is, but she isn't. I wish I could help her. Brittany sat down against the wall, crossing her arms. Rachel manned the position next to her, pursing her lips, thinking.

—Why don't we get her a present? I mean, who doesn't love getting presents? Rachel smiled, hoping to cheer up her co-clubber.

—Yeah! Oh I know I love getting presents, Quinn should too. Especially recently, seeing as she's been reading the same book over and over. I guess she doesn't have any new books.

—What a good idea, you can get her a new book, Rachel smiled and patted Brittany's knee. I'm sure she'll be very elated to have new reading material. She stood up and said her goodbyes, skipping down the hall.

Brittany stared after for a while, shallow in thought. Moment after moment passed until, everything connected at once.

—I cannot believe she likes that dwarf, Santana's voice erupted as she made her way from the same way Rachel had went. _Quinn likes Rachel! _Brittany grinned widely and had the realization that no present would be better than Rachel. She ran up to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

—B, calm yo tits.

—Sorry San, you just gave me a really big idea.

—Oh, whatevs. Lets go, I really don't feel like dealing with the janitors.

* * *

Quinn lay motionless and silently on her bed; she hadn't moved since she collapsed on the bed, her thoughts driven by only Rachel Berry. Her voice, her movements, everything about her that she was supposed to hate just made her feel funny inside.

_and the way her body bounces when shes excited_

_it kills me _

_I want her so badly so so badly why does she have to be straight why does everyone I know have to be straight or Santana and Brittany_

_I dont care for anyone but Rachel though Rachel and her perfectly sized breasts and her long thick legs tanned and so naively left out in the open by those tiny skirts _

_I sound like such a freaking pervert why cant I control myself _

_Because of her shes like a temptress like when she tried to seduce Finn_

_Oh shut up_

_Shes just irresistable _

Quinn finally sat up, leaning back against her bed, licking her lips, taking a deep breath before lifting up her dressbottom. More and more of her skin was tickled by air, and soon she felt a breeze flow over her core. Her eyes shut and she relaxed herself, slipping her hand below her panties hem, feeling herself and coiling.

—Oh. F-F-, she stuttered, wanting to be more normal. She bit her lip and sighed, Oh, **fuck**, she said, blushing at her sudden boldness. She rubbed herself a bit rougher, fingers unsure of what to do. _This is supposed to feel good. _Her other hand coyly cupped one breast, kneading it gently through the material, and she started to feel warm in her abdomen.

Long, stiff fingers pressed against her warm, wet core, starting to slip in and out, and her hips twitched, her palm felt her arousal through her breast, firm and pert. She huffed as her hand started to act on its over, rubbing quicker and harder, her tongue licking her lips, her breast squeezed hungrily by herself.

—Oh gosh, oh fuck, oh my oh. She threw her head side to side, hips shaking and jerking, finger slipping into herself and _oh my fuck oh my fuck oh my f _the doorbell rang out, ejecting her from her erotic odyssey. She grasped at herself and the bedsheet, getting up. She looked at her wet hand and debated tasting it, then revolted by her curiosity (not entirely sure what to do), she wiped it against the bedsheets, making her way downstairs. She opened the door slightly, opening it moreso when she saw it was Brittany.

—Hey, Quinn! I have a present! the girl said and, hefting a bag which obviously weighed something heavy, stepped inside.

—What's that? Quinn cocked her eyebrow as Brittany started up towards Quinn's room.

—You'll see! Brittany said happily.

Inside Quinn's room, Brittany shut the door, and Quinn was slightly offended at being kicked out of her own room, but took the moment to adjust her clothes: her panties had dampened and the bottom of her dress had too; embarrassment shot through her.

Finally Brittany opened the door and Quinn stepped in, staring at Brittany suspiciously for a moment before turning to her bed. She gasped for lack of a better explanation.

Rachel Berry was laid out, a blindfold over her eyes and her hands cuffed together. Gaping, focus bouncing between Rachel and Brittany, Quinn stuttered, unable to properly communicate.

—Surprise! Brittany said shamelessly.

—Brittany, this, this is illegal! You kidnapped Berry?

—Rachel isn't a kid, Quinn. Brittany smiled, satisfied with her explanation. She handed Quinn the key to the handcuffs and promptly made her way out, hugging Quinn first, who was a bit too speechless at the moment. Hearing the front door slam, Quinn turned, looking on at Rachel. Quickly dispelling ideas of how Brittany did this from her mind, Quinn looked down at the key in her hand.

_You have to_

She sighed and stepped forward, but as soon as she did, Rachel started to murmur, wriggling.

—Shit.

And then she jumped up, and Quinn closed the door.

—Who's there?! Rachel's voice was filled with panic, not that Quinn could blame her. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but then shut it. She didn't want to have to explain this to Rachel. She really didn't.

* * *

**Please review. It really helps authors to get feedback.**


	2. Getting Gifts

_**Giving Gifts**_

**Chapter Two: Getting Gifts**

* * *

Rachel continued babbling, attempting to pay whatever the kidnapper wanted, do whatever they wanted, just to let her go. Quinn pursed her lips and ran a hand through her hair. Eventually she stepped forward and put her hand on Rachel, who jumped at the contact, but eventually settled down.

—What do you want? she said, and Quinn put her finger against Rachel's soft, plump lips to quiet her.

_Theyre so soft_

_so so soft_

Quinn inhaled deeply, loving the aroma of the girl, her thumb stroking Rachel's quivering lips.

—Please don't hurt me.

Quinn caressed Rachel's cheek, sitting on the bed.

Then she was snapped back to reality and pulled her hand away, causing Rachel to sit up. Quinn pushed her back down against the bed a bit too roughly, and Rachel's chest began to heave: her breasts inflated and deflating.

—Shh, Quinn once again returned to tenderly comfort Rachel, enjoying on her own the smooth flesh. Rachel was hers, basically. She could do anything, and Rachel would never know.

_Dont_

_Do_

_Dont _

_Do_

_Just a little_

_Alright_

Quinn ran her hand down Rachel's length, and the girl shook more. She shh'd her again, pressing her lips against Rachel's cheek. Rachel's breath caught, and she unconsciously leaned in to it. Quinn smiled, and Rachel's lips contemplated doing the same. She started to nibble against her, keeping her close with her hand on the other side of Rachel's face. Hot, wet kisses and bites, her nose tickled by the brown hair; Rachel whimpered, clenching her thighs.

Soon Quinn's legs were on both sides of Rachel's hips, and Quinn was nipping at Rachel's neck. Slowly and timidly, Quinn laid against Rachel. Moaning gently as their breasts touched, Rachel froze.

—Y-You're a girl?

Quinn, a bit upset leaned up and kissed Rachel for the first time, at first she just sucked on Rachel's bottom lip, but then, feel the slightest of initiative in the girl, slipped in her tongue, hungrily sucking and biting at her.

Her hips rubbed roughly against Rachel's abdomen. She sat up and pulled at her dress, not able to get it off fast enough. She continued rocking her hips against Berry; Quinn Fabray had turned into a complete sex fiend. She struggled with her bra afterward, both relieved to have her bra off and turned on at how much power she had. She pulled at Rachel and held her against two soft, full breasts, swollen by pregnancy. She continued humping.

Rachel kissed slowly, disoriented a bit. The blonde kept the girl's head between her breasts, huffing. Rachel came around to suckling, which pleased her keeper. Slowly Fabray came down from the reckless high and let the girl lay.

Picking off each piece of material from Rachel's body, Quinn was very much pleased to see that she wasn't the only one whose skirt got wet from such activities. She leaned down and kissed at the clammy and dampened skin, smelling sweet sex coming from Rachel.

Rachel's legs wrapped around Quinn's head, hips jerking forward. Quinn clawed off the panties, burying herself immediately in Rachel's wet warmth.

Lapping, squeezing, stroking, moaning, sucking, kissing, clawing, coming.

_So fucking good so fucking good Quinn youre such a horny girl_

When Rachel's hips started to shake uncontrollably, she smiled, knowing she had down right. Reaching up to her jiggling breasts, she squeezed one, preserving the other hand to keep Rachel against her face.

—Oh! Oh oh oh! Rachel's moans were as loud as she ever was.

Quinn, licking around her mouth, went for the key unlocking Rachel's hands. They immediately went for the blindfold, which Quinn preempted, stopping her.

She smacked Rachel. That was enough. She guided Rachel's numb hands to her own breasts, with were instantly treated with ecstatic love. Quinn, in the meantime, pulled off her panties, licking her lips and resting herself on Rachel's face, smiling as she her muffled whimpers. She rolled her hips slowly at first, holding Rachel's sweet hands against her breasts; as time went on, her hips grew fast, nipples hardening against Rachel's hands, leaning down and sucking on one of the brunette's fingers, going overboard when she felt Rachel suck against her.

_I am fucking Rachel Berry's face_

_Oh fuck_

She threw her head back moaning a bit too loudly as she got off, falling against the wall next to her bed.

Quinn, with the little energy she had left, leaned over, kissing Rachel to tell her something. _Good job? I love you? I've never felt so wonderful?_


	3. Opened Up

_**Giving Gifts**_

**Chapter Three: Opened Up**

* * *

Quinn agreed after dropping Rachel off at her home, that getting her unconscious again was the most difficult thing she's ever done.

She didn't even want to remember.

The following day at school, however, Quinn was noticeably happier. Brittany was indeed glad that it worked. Crossing Rachel in the hall, she noticed Rachel was happier too.

—Brittany! Rachel said quickly, grabbing the blonde.

—Yeah?

—You getting Quinn that book really helped! Rachel smiled, she looked so happy.

Brittany pursed her lips, remembering the previous days activities.

—I didn't actually get her a book. That was all she said before walking away, leaving Rachel confused.

Quinn was at her locker, not too far away, when Rachel arrived.

—What Berry. Quinn said, trying to sound cold.

Rachel pursed her lips, observing Quinn for a very long time. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly. _Could she . . . no, Quinn's straight. She's Christian. No. _Rachel licked her lips, _she looks more relieved, almost happy. That's all that matters. _Quinn turned to Rachel and cocked her eyebrow.

—What, Berry? her voice in a growl, Rachel looked down, a sudden anxiety flushing over her.

—I just wanted to say, she started, taking Quinn's hand in a friendly manner - when it hit her. Moments of realization passed by both of them and with wide eyes they stared at each other.

Quinn nodded slowly and closed her locker, stroking Rachel's lips gently with her thumb, a heavy blush on her cheeks. Rachel's chest heaved with uncontrollable thoughts, feelings, emotions, desires . . .

—Quinn . . .

—I'll be over today. We'll talk.

Rachel nodded.

Quinn took a step forward and hugged the girl tightly, closing her eyes.

Rachel smiled.


End file.
